Malice Through The Looking Glass
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Cloud had always heard a voice in his head, and he had always known who that voice belonged to, he'd always ignored it, but when everyone starts doubting him...he turns to his only comfort. And so Cloud Strife takes up his destiny as Jenova's second son.
1. Oh my dearest

A//N Argh, my head, I'm so tired...Ah well this idea came to mind while I was pondering Jenova's relationship with Sephiroth. Then a random scene popped into mind of when Kadaj called Cloud 'Big Brother'...So yes, thank Kadaj for inspiring this!

I do not own ANY of the FF7. Square ENIX does! I do however own the plot and any OC's!

Summary: Cloud had always heard a voice in his head, and he had always known who that voice belonged to. But he had never once indulged in the loving whispers and forgiving caresses, never once listened to the sweet lullabies that echoed in his mind. But when the people he cherished and protected begin to doubt him, that loving voice was his only comfort...

And so Cloud Strife takes up his destiny as the second son of Jenova...

---

Warnings: OOC'ess –But I'll try to keep everyone in character- Dark content. Mind you this is a dark Cloud fic so if you don't want to read about Cloud having a questionable sanity I am forewarning you!

And this isn't a Yaoi...

There really is no paring for this one...

---

Stage 1: Oh My Dearest...

It's been three years since Cloud had once again defeated his nemesis, Sephiroth. Three years since the cleansing rain that had cured the deadly plague known as Geostigma. And three years since he'd began to notice that everything just wasn't returning to the way it had once been. With the Nightmare dead once again and the old Shin-Ra all but non-existence he'd figured things would settle down and take on a new way of living. Well, everything had...

But not him...

Cloud had continued his life as a Delivery Boy, traveling everywhere and nowhere, always feeling as though time had slowed down around him. After Sephiroth's defeat and his own resurrection he'd been sure people would be happy to live without fear for a while, but for some reason the complete opposite had happened.

The people of Midgar had started to turn away from him...

Once hailed a hero, now hailed a bad omen...

What had he done wrong? He'd saved the life of the Planet and it's inhabitants twice, he'd thrown himself wholly into protecting the lives of those threatened, helped in restoring most of Midgar from Bahumat's attack, chased off invading monsters and carted peoples goods around Gaia at their request and had even opened up to the people close to him... He'd been accepted by his friends, they'd all seemed happy that he'd opened up to them somewhat, but then...one day after waking up one morning he'd descended into the pub to greet his friends, not ten seconds after he'd appeared Tifa had gasped and dropped a plate she'd been holding, her gaze shocked and fearful...

He'd asked what was wrong, but all she'd done was shake her head and clean up the mess she had made with trembling hands. Everyone else had said nothing, just eyed him with a strange suspicion, only Marlene still looked at him the same...

It's been a week since that morning, and he still didn't know what had gone wrong...

Why had Tifa suddenly looked at him in fear?

Why had Vincent inched a claw to his weapon?

Why had Reno, who had been present, fallen off his chair with a shocked expression? Then scurry out of the room with his phone to his ear.

If Cloud hadn't known any better he'd say he had the plague or something...

He currently sat on the bare floor of Aerith's church, a good distance from the whole that had drained of the pure water and once again filled itself with beautiful flowers. His legs crossed and his hands in his lap as he stared at the small purple paper flower Marlene had made him. She had given it to him with a smile, only wishing to cheer him up and remind him how much she thought of him as her biggest brother, Denzel on the other hand...had quickly pulled her away and ushered her to their room. Cloud, with all his battle hardened emotions, had been hurt deeply by the clear sign of fear and distrust. It had taken every ounce of his self control not to cry, to just simply turn his eyes ahead and walk out the door.

What had he done that was so horribly wrong? What had Tifa seen when he'd entered the pub that morning wearing his normal attire? What had been so terribly bad to have his best friend, reach for a gun that could easily take a persons head off in a single shot?

He honestly, did not know...

He absently twirled the paper flower between his fingers, his eyes glazed as he fell into his mind, seeking answers that he was sure weren't there...

He came home from a delivery, greeted Tifa, got dragged into a game of Hide and Seek, had a shower, eaten dinner with Tifa and the kids, tucked the kids in to bed, bid goodnight to Tifa then gone to bed...He'd woken up feeling fine, he'd showered, dressed and exited his room only to be greeted in the way he'd been...

"_What did I do? Why is all of this happening?" _Cloud clenched his eyes shut and raised his knees to rest his elbows on them while he held his face in his hands, the purple flower clutched desperately against his spiked hair as he fought off the urge to cry. He'd never been so hurt and confused in all his 25 years of living, sure he'd been hurt badly when Zack died, and when Sephiroth had killed Aerith, but nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now. No one smiled at him anymore, no one waved their greetings, and no one dared even look him in the eye. He had no one...

"_**You have me."**_ Cloud jerked slightly at the sudden presence of the voice, but was not alarmed by it. Cloud didn't have many secrets anymore, he'd confessed most of them to his friends, who had accepted and forgiven them. But this one he'd kept to himself, you see...Ever since he'd woken to find Zack in a pool of his own blood and barely able to breath, he'd been hearing a voice in his head. A soft, beautiful voice that seemed to calm him even when he was ready to just die. A feminine voice that often whispered sweet nothings when he was sad, a gentle voice that sang soft lullaby's to him when he could not sleep...

And ever since he'd first heard this sweet voice, he'd never responded, had done nothing but try his best to ignore it...

Because even then he knew that the voice belonged to a demon, that all the loving whispers and caresses were nothing but evil lies...

He'd known that this voice was none other then the Calamity herself, Jenova...

"_**You are not alone child, you never will be. The ones you cherish are the lair's, not me...they are the ones who use you, they are the ones who demand your service, they are the ones who push you away after all that you have done for them..." **_Cloud growled and shoved the presence away, closing his mind to the sinful lies the demon tried to feed him. He would not give this monster what it wanted, he would not surrender and become Sephiroth like the voice wished...

"_**You assume." **_Cloud pushed harder against the voice, his body visibly shaking with the effort. _**"I love all my children, but I will only ever have two sons..." **_This made Cloud pause as he slowly opened his eyes. He could sense Jenova's sweet smile as his defense weakened slightly. _**"Sephiroth is my first son, and you Cloud...are my second." **_

"_Bullshit!" _He snapped viciously in his mind, instantly wincing at breaking his own oath.

"_**I love my sons, I love you and will always forgive you, no matter what you do. I ask nothing of you, I do not push you away, and I most certainly do not wish you harm." **_ As hard as Cloud tried to keep it, he could not stop his resolve from slipping through his fingers. Jenova had his attention...

"_I don't know what I did that was so wrong...They all look at me like I'm some kind of-"_

"_**Monster? You are not a monster Cloud...**_**They**_** are the monsters." **_Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"_No, your wrong they-"_

"_**What have they ever done for you Cloud? Other then demand more and more of you? Have they ever stopped and considered **_**your**_** feelings? Have they ever once asked you if **_**you**_** were alright?" **_Despite his will to defend his friends, he could not answer. _**"I didn't think so. Yet over and over you risk your own welfare to fight for them, you **_**died **_**for them Cloud. And when you returned, did any of them say how glad they were that you were with them again? Did they embrace you and tell you how worried they were? No...They didn't..." **_By now Cloud's eyes were staring at the floor as crystal droplet's slid down his pale cheeks.

"_I gave up so much for them..."_

"_**And they gave you nothing but heart ache in return...Even your brother is not that cruel." **_Cloud glared at the floor, a growl rising in his throat.

"He is _not_ my bother." He snapped out loud, his teeth bared as memories of Sephioth's cruel smirk and twisted laughter flitted through his mind. He heard Jenova sigh sadly as he felt an odd warmth fall over him, as if he were being held.

"_**Yes Cloud...He is...No matter how much you hate him, he will always be your brother. I will admit, his methods of dealing with you are questionable, but he was unaware of your bond." **_

"_Then why didn't you tell him?" _

"_**...Easier said then done...at the time he was too blinded by rage to hear me. But he knows now, in his brief presence here I spoke to him...didn't you ever wonder why he did not finish you when he had the chance? When instead of piercing your heart, he pierced your shoulder?" **_Cloud frowned as he absently rubbed the scar from his last battle with his supposed brother. "_**Why he did not stop you from using your Limit Break? You see Cloud, Sephiroth has only ever wanted one thing...Love...He'd only ever wanted to be loved by a mother he never had as a child...He had me...and now he has you...He will not dare lay a hand on his own brother now that he knows the truth." **_Cloud didn't know if he was disgusted or relieved. He'd once looked up to Sephiroth, had admired him...but after Nibelheim, he'd lost that admiration and was instead loathed. The thought of being 'related' to the man that single handedly destroyed his home town and half of Midgar was just too much. Even if it wasn't by birth, but by cells...

"_**It is not just my cells that bind you both as brothers Cloud, it was and has always been your destiny to be by my side. You were born to be apart of our family." **_Cloud sobbed quietly as he ran a hand through his hair, his fingers still twirling Marlenes present for him.

"But...What can I do? I don't want to go back...I don't want to feel everyone's fear...I don't want to hear their whispers..." the warmth around him only increased as Jenova wrapped herself around his mind.

"_**Sshh...Then don't go back...Don't endure their blind hatred, leave them behind like they have left you. Hate them in return, take what they have taken from you...Show them that they were wrong to ever take you for granted. Cloud...show them how much they hurt you..." **_With a final intake of breath Cloud gave in...He let his mind relax into the soothing embrace of Jenova...

His mother...

A//N This chapter is short because it was mainly justto show you what this is about. I want reviews people! If you like this then tell me, even if you hate it I want to know! Just say something and I'll continue! Te next chapters will be longer I can assure you!


	2. Misery in the air

A//N I return! Mwuahahahaha! Thanx for the reviews!

So yeah, ehehe review this one...

I do not own FF7! If I did...it'd be ZackxCloud yaoi!

Recap:

"But...What can I do? I don't want to go back...I don't want to feel everyone's fear...I don't want to hear their whispers..." the warmth around him only increased as Jenova wrapped herself around his mind.

"_**Sshh...Then don't go back...Don't endure their blind hatred, leave them behind like they have left you. Hate them in return, take what they have taken from you...Show them that they were wrong to ever take you for granted. Cloud...show them how much they hurt you..." **_With a final intake of breath Cloud gave in...He let his mind relax into the soothing embrace of Jenova...

His mother...

--- ---

Warnings: Swearing, OOC'ess –again I'll try and keep them normal Cloud being the only real exception...I think- Dark themes X3

--- ---

Stage 2: Misery in the air...

Cloud had accepted Jenova as his mother, much to the woman's delight and Cloud's nervous relief. She had told him not to go back, but he had to. He still needed a few things, and a few things needed to be said and cleared up...

He wanted to know what he had done wrong...

He wanted to know why they had pushed him to his breaking point...

He wanted to know how they slept at night knowing they were killing him from the inside and out!

He wanted them to know...he was there for them...no more...

He wanted them to know that Cloud Strife...would not be there to save the day when trouble stirred...

"_**And if trouble does stir, it'll be of our making..." **_Cloud nodded sharply as he sped towards Midgar atop Fenrir, his once clear blue eyes now a deep and sharp sapphire, the tinge of Mako glowing brightly as he glared at the city ahead of him. _**"They will gain a true reason to fear you my son...They will tremble at your name and scream before your power." **_Cloud, unlike in the past, listened wholly to her words and agreed in silence. He was done with being used, done with being shoved this way and that and tired of being the one to save everyone's asses when they screwed themselves over...

He wanted them to pay...

He wanted _everyone _to pay...

And if they thought Sephiroth was a Nightmare...

They'll know Cloud as the Monster they claimed him to be...

He'd continue where his brother left off, only...he'd do a better job...

---

When Cloud pulled onto the curb outside of the Seventh Heaven he took a moment to glance around the street. There it was again, the fear, the hatred. He could see it in the eyes of the few who passed by. He could feel the loathing coming from their souls, all aimed at him...but for what? He didn't care anymore, but he did want to know, just for the sake of knowing. With a stoic face Cloud removed his goggles and kicked the stand down for Fenrir to lean on while he climbed off to stand on the sidewalk. He turned silently and pushed open the door, entering at a casual pace as he cast an unreadable gaze around the pub. There were no customers, only the members of AVALANCHE, all crowded around the bar in some form of discussion. He inwardly snarled at their obvious choice in subject, he'd heard his name being spoken before he even entered the building.

His face revealing nothing of the anger and betrayal Cloud felt, he moved towards the group, his stride normal. He stopped just short of the end and raised a thin blond brow at Tifa, who glanced at him with her lips drawn to a tight line. He felt his lip twitch slightly. "What's going on?" he asked mildly as he glanced at the individual faces of his ex-friends. Tifa smiled at him, the strain and falseness behind it clear as day. He heard Jenova snarl...

"Nothing really, just talking about the on goings around the city." Cloud nodded his head stiffly and folded his arms.

"Just out of curiosity. Did you forget I'm Mako enhanced?" The question confused the room as Tifa frowned.

"What's that supp-" Cloud let a small glare slip.

"I heard you talking...About me." If the room wasn't already tense, it was now and he saw several others shift slightly. Tifa only tilted her head to the side.

"Cloud, I don't know what you-"

"What did I do?" Cloud was quick to interrupt, his voice clipped but otherwise calm. He saw a few of the others glance around at each other and he saw Tifa stiffen. "Why the sudden change? Why have I gone from a friend, to an unpredictable animal?" Tifa opened her mouth to speak but was once again interrupted, but this time by Vincent, who stood and locked crimson with sharp blue.

"You haven't done anything Cloud, we are just worried." Cloud didn't stop the scoff that ripped past his lips as he glared at the gunman, whose hand was tucked away in his coat.

"Worried? Ok, so let me get this straight. Your all treating my like I'm about to go nuclear because your worried? Tell me Vincent, are you reaching for your weapon out of worry or are you just being paranoid hmm?" Vincent blinked, then withdrew his arm, almost seeming to scold himself for being obvious, which only made Cloud tighten his glare. "I don't know what I have done to deserve this. I've given you people everything I could, I've fought for you, I've killed for you, I've _hurt _for you and I've died for you. But what do I get in return? The cold shoulder, the title 'Monster' after I single handedly defeated someone who wanted to destroy this pathetic world, more then once might I add, I get glared at, I get ignored and I can't even talk to children without someone rushing them away." Here he glanced at Denzel, who hid behind Barret from his position in the center of the group. "What have I done that was so terrible?" He watched in silence as everyone took in his words, he saw Yuffie slump and whip her eyes and he saw Nanaki lower his head slightly. Everyone kept their gaze firm as they stared at the slightly trembling blond. Then Tifa spoke, her voice somewhat fearful but otherwise firm.

"There's something wrong with you Cloud...W-we don't mean to be so cruel to you, really...It's just, that day when you came down...Y-your e-eyes! They weren't yours...and your aura, it was just so...dark." Tifa was holding herself now, her eyes blinking away tears as he simply stared blankly at her.

"You treat me like a _monster_...and there's something wrong with _me_." He stated slowly as his gaze drifted to the floor. "My eyes, what did you see?" Tifa choked, but was helped by Cid, who for once did not have a smoke in his mouth.

"Your eyes resembled Sephiroth's kid, you looked like a friggen demon, there weren't anythin' but cold hate in'ya eyes then." This made Cloud inwardly grimace. If his eyes were changing into Sephiroth's, then maybe they had a right to fear him, after all, he was a mere puppet. He winced when he felt something sharp jab his mind, almost as if he'd been slapped.

"_**Your are not a puppet, nor are you a demon! You are my son! The eyes they beheld were yours! Not Sephiroth's! The change was only a fleeting one, my cells were activated for a moment when you thought of the past! You were still you!" **_Cloud's mind eased at the words meant to comfort him, and visibly relaxed. He turned his gaze to Cid, who had finally lit up a smoke and taken a long drag from it before releasing the dark substance. He then glanced at Tifa, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We're afraid Cloud, we think Sephiroth might be trying to get to you again...We're worried about you...Can't you see?" Cloud's eyes hardened while his face drew a blank.

"Yes Tifa, I see...My eyes flickered from the Jenova cells in my body, I was still myself and not even aware of there being anything 'wrong'. I see perfectly...You do nothing but assume and betray me." The harshness of his words had Tifa on her knees sobing loudly and Barret standing to shout at him in her defense.

"Now ya see there ya spiky haired fuck! The Cloud we know wouln'ta said somethin' that damn cruel!" Cloud only glared.

"The Cloud you knew... died when you decided he wasn't worth trusting anymore."

"_**Come to me my son, join me and gain the power that is rightfully yours!"**_ And Cloud did just that, his eyes sliding closed as Barret continued to shout at him, shouting how much of an ass hole he'd become in the last week, soon joined by Cid who called him a heartless bastard for making Tifa cry, then Denzel pipped in...

"Your turning into _him! _We won't let you destroy what we fought so hard to get!" this, coming from a child he considered a son...his blood turned to ice and his back tingled as Jenova's inhuman growls mixed into his own...all of this happening in the span of a second...and his eyes snapped open to glare death at the brunette boy. The second his eyes revealed themselves, the room went as quiet as the grave and he hissed...

"_We? _What's this _we _you speak of? If I remember correctly, _boy, _it was _**I**_ who did the fighting, it was _**I **_who risked my life to take Hojo down, it was _**I**_ who died to save an ungrateful hell hole that would be better off destroyed! It was _**I**_ who killed my own _brother_ to protect people who did nothing but use me! Use me for their _own_ gain, to keep _them _safe! None of them ever stopping _once _to ask how all of this made _me_ feel! _No, _you were all too busy worrying about _yourselves _to even _see _how much pain I was in!" the room was quiet enough for a pin drop to shatter glass, all eyes, wide, confused and terrified trained on him, all lost for words. There was no doubt in his mind that his eyes were more then likely a blazing slitted green once more, and from the odd burning sensation in his back...he'd go out on a limb and say he an extra limb...or two judging from the twitching in his back.

"_**They are nothing but weak mortals my son, they know nothing of the heart ache, they are unfeeling beings with their lies and fake smiles...Show them what they have done." **_

Then finally Vincent spoke, his voice hard, but there was an underline of disbelief. "Cloud...What have you become?" Cloud's eyes narrowed to paper thin slits as he took a few steps back, until he was in the center of the pub.

"I became what you all think me to be, so know this...You've twisted a friend...into an enemy." With nothing else but a cold glare Cloud spread his demonic wings and threw himself up into the ceiling, breaking through the wood with ease with a single downward stroke of his powerful limbs. Leaving the people within the building frozen with denial, sadness, confusion...and self loathing.

They'd done this...

They'd turned Cloud against them...

They'd created a monster...

A//N Oh jeez this chapter is shorter then the first! After I promised to make it longer, ah well you still got plenty of dark Cloud! Review if you wish to read more!!!!!


	3. Velvet darkness thee we ourselves bestow

A//N Ah yes, so good to have some readers! I just love reviews! Thank you to those who did review by the way, I do indeed need more! I may say that I update if you review but that's not true...I update once every day...if I miss even one day, I update it twice the next...Because I'm a sucker for being on time -.-'

Anyway, I still want reviews because if you don't review then I wont be inspired to keep it up, so there for if you like this fic but DON'T review...you risk not finding out what happens next MWUAHAHAHA! Ah-hem, anyway I just finished watching The Watchers, and currently my mother is in the lounge room watching The Knowing. I hate that movie...

I made the whole Cinema laugh TWICE when I went to see it, first I shouted out that the bleach blond alien was a Pedophile when he was standing in the kids room. The second time was when Cage starting beating the tree with a metal base ball bat, I shouted. "Oi, wtf did that poor tree ever do to you!" and the whole Cinema cracked up. If anyone who reads this lives in Palmerston and saw that movie only to hear some chick shout those things...It was me Sharingan-Youkai! Always eager to be clown in public.

Anyway on with the chapter!

I do not own FF7! I do own the plot and any OC's!

Recap:

"Cloud...What have you become?" Cloud's eyes narrowed to paper thin slits as he took a few steps back, until he was in the center of the pub.

"I became what you all think me to be, so know this...You've twisted a friend...into an enemy." With nothing else but a cold glare Cloud spread his demonic wings and threw himself up into the ceiling, breaking through the wood with ease with a single downward stroke of his powerful limbs. Leaving the people within the building frozen with denial, saddness, confusion...and self loathing.

They'd done this...

They'd turned Cloud against them...

They'd created a monster...

--- ---

Warnings: Swearing, violence, possible character death, dark themes and OOC'ness! –please do let me know if someone besides Cloud is too OOC ok? No one knows what Jenova's character is like so she can be considered IC. X3-

The joys of being an author!

Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter at least over 4, 000 words long ok, the other two were under 2, 500!

--- ---

Stage 3: Velvet darkness, thee we ourselves bestow...

Cloud wanted to break something, no he wanted to _obliterate _something! The nerve of some humans, the nerve!

If Denzel hadn't been a child he'd have bled the little bastard dry!

Who was it who came to his rescue when he was taken by Kadaj?

Who was it who fought a summon to save his worthless hide?

Cloud suddenly had a pet hate for children...

Which was ironic, because now kids had a pet hate for him...

And so did most humans it would seem...

Now he suddenly knew why Sephiroth had done the things he had, and frankly he felt he'd gone easy on them...

With a calming breath Cloud ran a gloved hand down his face, inhaling deeply to tame the wild fury that burned in his heart. He was aware that joining with Jenova would somehow alter his way of thinking, because really...The woman was a creature from another world, she had a natural hate for humans, so it was only _natural _for him to hate them to, even though once upon a time...he'd been one himself.

"_**All predators start out small and weak, but in time they grow to be dangerous beasts of death. You have grown Cloud, you are no longer small and weak, you are dangerous, strong, the humans would be foolish to test you now." **_Cloud snorted as he dropped his face into his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees.

"_Their foolishness wont stop them from trying." _He heard Jenova sigh, and shifted himself to sit cross legged atop the building he currently hide himself on in the outskirts of Edge. He wouldn't be able to stay there long, but he'd have enough time to think things over and work up a plan.

"_**Yes, humans are stubborn creatures, you yourself were proof of that." **_Cloud frowned, but shook his head and sighed.

"_So, what do we do now? I am officially dubbed an enemy." _Jenova shifted in his mind, settling herself again in thought.

"_**You are strong, and have become stronger with our merging...You now have no equal, but we must still be wary, your brother was powerful, but he was defeated because of his carelessness and arrogance. So you must do what you have to to ensure our victory." **_Cloud's lips twitched into a smirk as he narrowed his slitted eyes in the direction of the new Shin-Ra building. Not really thinking about it Cloud raised a gloved hand and aimed it at where the building stood in the distance, shaping his fingers into the form of a gun, then dropped his thumb as a trigger. ((Think Death Race X3))

"They'll be the first on my list of priorities. I'm sure they'd want it no other way as usual." Jenova cackled madly in his head as he stood to face the city, his green eyes glowing as he launched himself off of the building he stood upon, his demonic black wings snapping out to catch him as he took to the sky, his destination...Rufus Shin-Ra's office.

"_**I have no doubt that he knows of your...change. So be ready-"**_

"_Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show? I'll be more then happy to make it a good one." _He felt Jenova shiver in his mind as he closed in on his target, the top floor already coming into view as he let a smirk slip over his features. "Something tells me, this is going to be fun."

Jenova only cackled in mad glea...

--- ---

Rufus Shin-Ra sat in his chair with a troubled glint in his eyes, his other wise stoic face staring blankly at the Turk's in the room. He'd just received a most troubling phone call from Vincent Valentine, and had called Tseng and his Turks to his office for an emergency briefing. He inhaled and rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"I have some very, troubling news." He waited for a moment, then continued. "It appears...Cloud Strife has finally slid off the deep end." This received mixed reactions, Rude only raised an eyebrow, Reno slid off the wall he'd been leaning on, Elena gasped and Tseng only narrowed his eyes. Reeves, who stood with his arms folded over his chest shook his head and sighed. Then Reno stood and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey, whadd'ya mean 'finally' yo?" Rufus closed his eyes slightly and sighed in annoyance.

"It was only a mater of time before he snapped, Reno. It was common facts that Cloud Strife had a questionable mental status. After all he has seen and done, I'm just surprised it took him this long." The crimsonette blinked, then rubbed his face with a hand.

"Ok...but why now?" Rufus frowned as he leaned back, folding his arms as he glanced at the open file in front of him.

"You saw the change in Cloud yourself Reno. That day when you called and said Sephiroth was trying to get to him again. I'm assuming the rumors that quickly spread through Midgar had something to do with it. No, I'm sure it had everything to do with it... How would you react if all of your friends suddenly stopped trusting you for reasons you were unaware of?" Reno frowned and bit his bottom lip.

"Ah come on man, this is _Cloud _yo! The guy who saved all our rears three years ago! The guy who killed Sephiroth the first, second and third time he came back! The guy who saved the Planet twice!" Rufus sighed again, his gaze turning to the window.

"I know Reno, but that fact is. Cloud is an enemy now, and just like all of our other enemies, he has to be stopped." This time Elena pipped in.

"So what, he has to die?" Rufus only nodded once and Elena shrank.

"He's not himself anymore, something's changed in him...From the call I just received he's taken on some very disturbing characteristics...It would seem Jenova might be in play once again." If the room hadn't been 100% still, it was now.

"J-Jenova?" asked Elena as she rubbed her hand slowly. Rufus nodded.

"I don't know for curtain, but it's possible." The room was silent for a moment, then Tseng spoke.

"Do we know what he intends to do now?" Rufus shook his head.

"No, but he made it quite obvious he was done with being a hero. He is quite powerful, the closest thing to a SOLDIER left on Gaia, you remember what the SOLDIER's were capable of, only this one can defeat the General and live. He's too dangerous to let wonder around, he has to be dealt with before he does anything drastic, like take up where Sephiroth left off."

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" asked Reno as he glanced at everyone in the room. It was Tseng who answered.

"I've seen it happen. I've seen good men go insane and do terrible things, Cloud is no different, and if Jenova really is influencing him, then yes, he might continue in Sephiroth's footsteps."

"Ah come on Tseng, we don't know that for curtain, for all we know he could just go off and vanish never to be seen again. I mean, he always was the type to stay alone." Rufus rubbed his temples as he looked at Reno, then Tseng.

"We can't be too careful. I'm ordering a full mobilization of defense resources to take him down. I want troops, combat droids, Turk's and hell even bounty hunters on his tail, he has to be taken out before he can do any harm." He would have continued but laughter suddenly began to echo throughout the room, causing everyone present to blink and look at each other.

"You know, I had the faint suspicion you'd do exactly that Rufus, that's why I thought I'd drop by and pay a visit." Rufus frowned and looked at Tseng, who had drawn his pistol and was ordering his Turk's to draw their own weapons. The voice was well known, but the owner was yet to be found.

"Show yourself Cloud." Growled Rufus as he pulled out his own pistol from a draw by his side. The laughter echoed again and a figure emerged from the doorway.

--- ---

Cloud entered through the doorway and stood with his arms folded and his green gaze fixed on Rufus. "Your too predictable Rufus..." He said as glanced at the other occupants of the room. He ignored the weapons pointed in his direction and sighed, shuffling his wings slightly as he advanced to stand in the center of the large office. He eyed Tseng, then Reno and then Reeves, who only stared at him with slightly widened eyes. He smirked and stretched out a single wing, watching as their eyes instantly flitted to the out stretched appendage. "You like them do you? They were a gift from Mother, and I tell you, they come in handy when your only mode of transport has been taken hostage by ex-friends." He withdrew the wing to his back once again and tilted his head, his gaze moving back to Rufus, who had stood behind his desk and stared at him intently.

"Cloud, when you say _Mother, _you mean Jenova, don't you?" Cloud smirked and tilted his head back slightly.

"You catch on quick-"

"Christ Strife you've turned to Jenova?! What the hell is wrong with you! Your going to end up just like Sephiroth!" Cloud only shook his head, his smirk never wavering.

"Mother has been with me for a long time, and she's done nothing but try to comfort me and show me she loves me-" Reeves growled.

"That's what she does Cloud! She leads you to believe she's the only one who cares so she can use you! She only wants to control you to gain for herself!" Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the ravenette.

"You will not speak of her in that manner _human, _she has shown me more kindness then anyone else on this god forsaken shit heap!"

"_**Calm yourself my son, do not let their words get to you. Just finish what we came here to do so we can continue in our revenge." **_Cloud inwardly nodded and calmed himself with a deep breath, his eyes sliding closed for a moment before he opened them to lock onto Rufus.

"I came here to do one thing and one thing only. And it's about time I got to it." he smirked when weapons were readied. "I must say it would have been a tad difficult, but with all of you here in this room, it makes this a lot easier." Rufus snorted.

"And what do you plan to do Cloud?" the blond smirked darkly as he raised a hand to stare at it for a moment, watching in dark fascination as green energy sparked between his finger tips and across his palm.

"_**Use the power you've been gifted with my son, do not hold it back any longer. Use it!" **_Cloud let the engery manifest in his hand until he flexed his fingers, watching as it flashed, then receded back into his form. He kept his head tilted down, but flicked his gaze up to Rufus.

"Why, I plan to kill you all." Not a second after this was said the loud sound of a gun being fired bounced through the room. Before Cloud knew what was going on his eyes flickered once, then everything seemed to slow down dramatically, as if someone had hit the _slow _button on a video remote. He frowned as he looked around the room. Everyone was still, or at least mostly so. He saw Tseng in front of Rufus with his gun aimed at his head, but he blinked when he saw a flash was only just fading from the weapon as a small silver bullet left the barrel, seeming to inch out as the mans onyx hair swayed slowly behind him. Cloud raised a blond brow and blinked.

"_**Didn't you ever wonder how Sephiroth moved so fast?" **_Cloud blinked, then snorted in dark humor.

"You mean he slowed down time?" Jenova giggled.

"_**No silly boy, he just moved so fast that everything around him moved so slow. You are currently moving at that speed." **_

"But I'm not moving."

"_**Are you that dense or is it natural for blonds?" **_Cloud huffed indignantly.

"Shuddup, I'm just confused." Jenova sighed, but giggled again.

"_**I saw the weapon fire before you heard it, so I stepped in and... 'Activated' the power if you will. It's in your control but I can press buttons in here to if your not paying attention. In other words if your having a slow moment I can save us both." **_Cloud's brow twitched, but sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to complain, it just makes everything that much easier."

"_**Having power is a magnificent feeling, haven't you ever noticed in those overrated films you watch with those humans that evil always has it easy while good has to be complicated? Evil has no boundaries. Enjoy it." **_Cloud smirked and took a step forward, smirking even more when no one else suddenly snapped to it and shot him in the head. He ducked under Elena's arm that was aiming her weapon and walked around Reeves, moving to stand directly in the path of the bullet that was twisted pathetically slow in mid air. He shook his head and moved around it, propping his boot up on Rufus's desk to retrieve the hunting knife he kept for emergencies. He made a mental note to go back for his swords when he was done here. He shifted around and slid behind the other blond, wrapping an arm around his front and bringing the one wielding the knife to rest against his collar bone, the blade itself pressed firmly to the younger mans throat. He snickered and cocked his head to the side to better see the others, his smirk now a dark grin.

"And...play." he snickered as he halted his 'speed'. The reaction was instantaneous, the bullet from Tseng's gun impacted the wall where he had once stood and everyone shouted in shock.

"What the hell where did he-"

"Here." He said as he tightened his hold on a stunned Rufus, who had finally realized he was in danger. Tseng whirled around and trained his gun on him once again, his eyes widened at finding the knife against the blonds throat. "Uh uh uh Tseng, you pull that trigger, Rufus's head comes off." The room was filled with agonizing tension as they all faced Cloud once again, all taking in the almost maniacal grin on his face.

"_**Well executed Cloud." **_Muttered Jenova as she grinned. Cloud only tilted his head and pressed the blade against Rufus's flesh, drawing a thin stream of blood.

"With Shin-Ra gone, I wont have to worry about an army running me over." Muttered Cloud as he lowered his gaze to the struggling blond in his arms. His grin faded to a smirk, and without warning he violently drew the blade across the flesh of the mans throat, blood splattering the desk and his face as Rufus gasped and collapsed sideways. Cloud ducked under the bullet that embedded itself in the wall behind him and easily dodged the fist that went for his head. He took pleasure in Tseng's heated shouts as the man tried and failed to fill him with holes, watching in twisted amusement as Elena jumped over the desk and tried to stop the blood from pouring out of the rapidly paling blond, his white suit already painted crimson.

Cloud side stepped a swing from Reno's EMR and ducked under Rude's kick. He used his speed again and disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the office by a now broken window. He smirked as everyone whirled to face him once again and raised his hand to mock salute with two fingers, before he jumped out of the window, spreading his wings wide as he flew straight up into the smog that covered the city.

Cloud couldn't help it, he honestly couldn't, the second he burst through the thick smog and emerged into a clear dark sky...he laughed...he laughed so hard he almost dropped out of the sky gripping his sides. Jenova's own laughter echoed in his head and he only laughed harder. He'd never felt this way, never. He'd killed countless times, all for the sake of good and justice. This had been his first cold blooded murder, his first act of evil...and frankly it was better then sex!

Cloud Strife took pleasure in killing...

Even as Rufus's blood trickled down his brow and slid over his cheek, he laughed. Now he knew that this would indeed be his release, he knew now that he wasn't created for good...he just couldn't pull it off as well as he could being evil, he was born to destroy this miserable Planet, he was born to spill the blood of the innocent.

And he was just fine with that...

A//N OMG nooo not Rufus!!!! Who am I kidding, he's hot but I hate him! So sorry to those who love Rufus, he had to die! Anyway, reviews are appreciated people! I will continue this tomorrow!

If ya have any questions just ask em and I'll gladly answer them!

Again...REVIEW!


	4. Where it all started

A//N Ohiyo people! So happy to have you here! I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter and I am so glad to see you all back for more! Anyway, I'll cut to it now shall I?

I own nothing but the plot!

Listening to: A Little Piece Of Heaven, by Avenged Sevenfold. (I can so picture a drunk Dante and Nero singing that song...it's weird)

Recap:

Cloud Strife took pleasure in killing...

Even as Rufus's blood trickled down his brow and slid over his cheek, he laughed. Now he knew that this would indeed be his release, he knew now that he wasn't created for good...he just couldn't pull it off as well as he could being evil, he was born to destroy this miserable Planet, he was born to spill the blood of the innocent.

And he was just fine with that...

--- ---

Warnings: Swearing, violence, OOC'ness –I've given up on keeping everyone IC- bloodshed, dark themes and slightly deranged Cloud.

I am so sorry to any Rufus Shin-Ra fans out there, but he had to die...yeah...

There might be another character death in this one, I can't be sure, just don't freak out if someone like Reno gets his head cut off or something –Although I'd never do that to Reno, I love him to much!-

--- ---

Stage 4: Where it all started...

_**"Tell me something my son, what do you plan to do now?" **_Cloud smirked as he flew over marsh lands.

_"I plan on resurrecting my brother, It wont be revenge without him."_

_**"As you wish."**_

_**--- ---  
**_

"Rufus is dead!? Wha- what the hell happened?"

"Cloud is what happened! The psychotic bastard slit his throat yo!"

"And you all just stood there?"

"Hell no we didn't just stand there we-"

"What Reno is trying to say is Cloud was to strong for any of us, he-"

"What _he's_ trying to say is the fucker is _fast! _I mean he moved like Sephiroth yo! One second he's on one side of the room, we blink and he's behind us slitting Rufus's throat!"

"Can you at least _try _to act professional Reno?"

"Huh? Fuck no yo, this shit is whacked. Fighting Sephiroth is one thing, the fucker killed an entire town for just bein there, Cloud on the other hand? He was our friend man! He saved all of our asses at least twice each! Christ, it's just to sudden." Tseng sighed as Reno slumped onto the counter, downing a beer in one go as he was handed another by Tifa, who looked a little worse for where.

"It was sudden indeed...But he still has to be treated like any other foe. He needs to be stopped regardless."

"Yeah but, the President is dead Tseng, Cloud killed him so he couldn't send anyone after him. We're Turk's, sure but we can't send armies after people without a say so from our boss, who again I say is dead."

"I know, but we still have more then enough people to take him out, the very same people who took out Sephiroth by Cloud's side." Tseng turned to Tifa behind the counter. "That is, if you are willing to fight him." Tifa was about to respond but was interrupted by Cid, who was on the other side of Reno with a lit smoke between his fingers.

"The kid was our friend, and right now he's not himself. The least we can do is...release him from this madness." The room was silent for a moment as everyone absorbed what needed to be done. Then Vincent, who was leaning on the wall by the door sighed and leaned off of the wall to fold his arms.

"But first, we need to find him. If what you say is true Tseng, and that Jenova is influencing him, we can assume she's using him to get Sephiroth back..." The ex Turk moved to stand under the patched up hole in the ceiling. "And since there are no other remnants around for him to take over, and Cloud is to strong for his will to take him...The only other way to bring him back, is to fish out his original body from the reactor in Nibelheim and reactivate Jenova's cells to bring him back to life." The room was silent as they rolled the information around in their minds, all coming to the same conclusion. It was Tifa who spoke first.

"Then we meet him in Nibelheim...where it all started..."

---

"_Nibelheim, the town where it all started..." _Cloud scoffed as he entered through the front gates of the small village. It'd been a while since he last visited his hometown. It had been rebuilt after Sephiroth burnt it to the ground, and it was full of families again, full of happy...Normal carefree families who did nothing but enjoy their lives in the comfort of their loved ones.

"_**Pft, normal is overrated." **_Cloud chuckled lightly as he passed into the town center, his slitted emerald gaze passing over those who stopped to stare at his winged form.

"_Agreed." _He thought as an old lady dropped her basket of potato's as he passed her. He heard the whispers that wafted from the lips of the people, whispers of 'Demon' 'Monster' 'Devil' and so many others. He took them in stride, not even batting an eyelash as a flash of a camera bounced off the water tower he was currently walking past. He continued through the village, his pace casual as he ascended the stairs that led to the mountain path to the reactor. He ignored the awed gasps of children surrounding a random mako spring and made his way through the narrow path.

"_**So, tell me again why we're here and not turning that city over on it's top?" **_Cloud chuckled again as he came to the foot of the reactor, the metal stairs laid out before him. He stood there for a moment, simply taking in the form of the large structure.

"_It wouldn't be revenge without my brother, but I am going to ask if you know of any ways to bring him back without the use of a remnant." _He heard Jenova snort in his mind.

"_**So, you flew all this way for your dead brother, and you don't have a clue how to bring him back?" **_Cloud felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he did something dangerously close to pouting, his feet moving him up the stairs.

"_Hey, I'm not in on all the details of my so called power." _Jenova only giggled and caressed his mind gently.

"_**Relax, I was only playing. All you need to do is reactivate my cells and he'll be fine. The Mako in this reactor would have preserved his body perfectly." **_Cloud nodded as he pushed open the reactor doors, not caring to close them behind him as he continued towards the catwalk.

"_Mother?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_What about your body? It's here to..."_

"_**Yes, it is isn't it? I know what your thinking Cloud, but I'm afraid it wont work. That body is dead with no chance of coming back. That's why I'm here in your mind. I have no body at the moment." **_Cloud paused on the catwalk and frowned in thought.

"_What if you had a new body? A fresh one, that's still alive." _He felt Jenova tilt her head in thought, then blink.

"_**The body in that tank was not my true body, when I first came to this Planet I was discovered by the people you call the Ancients. They were sympathetic to my plight, as I was close to death...so they volenteered a body for me to inhabit. I believe her name was Shaiyaka, but what they didn't know is that when I take control of a body the soul that first inhabited it is killed. When they learned this they painted me as an evil being, which isn't that far from the truth but still...They could have just kicked me out of the city, not try and kill me." **_Cloud sighed and continued forward to stand on the edge of a drop off, the very same drop off he had knocked Sephiroth from the first time he had defeated him. He tilted his head as a thought occured to him.

"_If you wish to be free of my mind, to have a body of your own again, I'm sure Tifa wouldn't mind vacating hers. She's strong, her body would be perfect." _He felt Jenova think it over, and almost snickered when the woman squealed in delight.

"_**Indeed her body is perfect! I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner! Although I can't get over that hair color she has...Oh well, I'm sure I can make some, alterations to better suit me eh?" **_Cloud only smirked and nodded his head.

"_It'll be your body, you can do what ever you want to it." _Cloud leaned over the top and eyed the glowing green liquid below him. _"You know, this might be harder then I first thought." _Jenova snorted.

"_**Cloud, you have the power to control anything with my cells in them, whether their dead or alive. Just drop down there and draw on my cells in his body, if he doesn't pop up like a daisy then drag his ass out." **_Cloud raised a brow at the aliens attitude.

"_You know...Your sounding awfully human at the moment." _Jenova huffed.

"_**I've been in your mind for going on 9 years now, so sue me." **_Cloud shook his head with a small smile, returning his gaze to the liquid below. He sighed and dropped forward, catching his fall with his wings, drifting down to the green ocean steadily. He halted to hover directly over the glowing liquid, his wings beating evenly to keep him from dropping into the pure Mako. He blinked and looked at his hand, before he raised it to hover directly in front of him, palm down as he closed his eyes in concentration. _**"Feel around for my cells, call to them, draw them out." **_Cloud's brow furrowed as he sought out the familier hum of the woman's cells. He remained hovering for some time, his wings starting to tire slightly until his eyes snapped open and a smirk crossed his features.

"Found you." He muttered as he drew on the cells, beckoning them to awaken once more. Soon enough he felt them light up like a light bulb and hummed in success as he returned his hand to his side. He waited a moment, his green eyes sliding over the liquid, waiting for something to break the surface.

"_**Give him a moment, he's pretty deep."**_ Cloud nodded, beating his wings slightly harder so he could lean forward until he was almost vertical with the liquid, a moment later he smirked again and outstretched his hand to the Mako, his fingers spread. Not a second after he did this a leather bound hand emerged from the mako and gripped onto his, fingers wrapping firmly around his wrist. Cloud chuckled and flapped his wings, lifted himself and his load back upwards. He raised his gaze upwards so he wouldn't fly into the underside of a walkway and continued upwards to the catwalk he'd jumped from. He glanced down only once and his smirk turned into a grin, his grip tightening on the hand in his as Jenova coed in his mind. _**"Reunited at last! Now we are complete as a family!" **_Cloud nodded his agreement and lowered his load onto the walkway, stilling his wings to drop onto the metal floor with a light clatter.

He raised his green gaze to meet an identical set of eyes and grinned. "Welcome back." He said as he stood to his full height. Sephiroth, still slightly glowing from the Mako smirked and raised a hand to run through his silver mane, using his other to twist the annoying liquid from the strands. When he was done he shook himself off slightly, randomly adjusting his armor as he turned back to Cloud.

"It's good to be back... and it's about time you accepted your true destiny, Brother."

--- ---

"Now I don't know how many time's I have ta tell ya! If ya want off, ya jump!" Bellowed Cid as he shifted The Shera to hover directly over the ground in the field in front of the reactor. He cursed when one of the rudders hit a stone wall. Vincent and the others nodded and left to do just that, jump.

Tifa moved to the foot of the stars, her gaze landing on the open doors of the structure. She turned and waved to Vincent and Barret, who were talking to Tseng, who had just landed in a helicopter.

"He's here!" she called. Not five seconds after this left her mouth all eyes suddenly snapped to the top of the stairs, where stood and smirking Cloud.

--- ---

Cloud eyed the people below him, his eyes landing on Tifa, his smirk widening. He moved forward to take the first step, but halted when a bullet impacted the step just inches below his boot. He chuckled and raised his hands in mock surrender. His gaze settling on Tseng, who didn't look to happy, his gun smoking from his fired round. Cloud chuckled again and lowered his arms.

"Come now Tseng, your not going to hold Rufus's death against me now are you?" His answer, another bullet, only this one embedded itself in the metal be side his head. He sighed and shook his head. "Jeez, and people call me unstable." He snickered as he folded his arms and leaned on his hip.

"You know what they say about Turk's, they get a little ticked when you murder their boss." Cloud tilted his head back to glance at Sephiroth, who emerged from the doorway to stand by his side, Masamune held in his hand. Cloud clicked his tongue and sighed again.

"Man that reminds me, I need to head back to the bar and get my damn swords back." Sephiroth smirked as he gazed down at the gasping people below.

"Nothing ever changes." He muttered as he turned to eye Cloud, his smirk growing. "You shouldn't need a sword to kill your enemies." Cloud shrugged and dropped his hands to his sides, rolling his shoulder for a moment before he snickered and reached into his pocket, withdrawing three small Materia.

"Funny thing, I forgot I had these." They both heard Jenova slap her forehead and grumble something about blonds. Cloud only shrugged again while Sephiroth chuckled deeply. Cloud rolled the three orbs between his fingers. He had a Hell Thundaga, a Quake and a Vital Slash. He looked at the yellow orb and snickered, tossing it over to Sephiroth, who caught it easily. "I don't really have a sword at the moment." He said as he absorbed the other two Materia. Sephiroth shook his head and did the same with the Vital Slash.

"I'll take out the Turk's and the chopper, you take out the rest." Cloud nodded and raised a hand to tear off his black sleeve, the crimson ribbon along with it, tossing them to the wind as his hand began to glow.

"Just remember to leave Tifa, Mother wants her body." He muttered as he clenched his glowing fist. Sephiroth nodded and disappeared, causing the others to freak and scatter with their weapons. Cloud smirked and thrust his arm outwards, his fingers pointed outwards towards the Shera. He watched as a deadly blast of electricity flew from his fingers, hitting the main engine of the flying ship, causing it to blow and crash into the ground, a few smaller explosions erupting from within. He snickered and descended the steps, his gaze landing on Sephiroth, who was effortlessly defending against three Turk's in hand to hand combat. Reno, Rude and Elena were trying to over power him with their numbers while Tseng was dancing between the moving bodies, firing rounds at the General in an attempt to slow him down. Of course it was a waste of ammo, as Sephiroth had a knack for being faster then bullets.

He was so engrossed with the fight he almost missed the gold claw that swiped at his chest when he reached the bottom. He jumped back and grinned, charging forward to grip the claw as it tried to once again tear his heart out. He caught the wrist of the hand aiming a triple barreled gun at his temple and pushed it aside, slitted green locking with crimson. "Vincent, long time no see." He said as he blocked a kick with his knee. Vincent remained quiet and retched himself from the blonds hold, cocking Cerberus and firing none stop at Cloud, who ducked and dodged the bullets with the help of his speed. Cloud snorted and span on his heel using the momentum to lift his boot and kick the hand wielding the gun. He smirked when it knocked the weapon from Vincent's hand, the silver gun vanishing in the dirt as he ducked under his golden claw. He drew his arm back and threw a punch at the crimson clad gunman's stomach, missing by only an inch when the man sidestepped the blow to bring his own metal clad fist into Cloud's back, causing the blond to stumble forward and about face with a chuckle. "What's the matter? Not in the mood for talking?" he said as he whipped a hand across his lips, pulling it back to reveal blood. He nodded. "Quick for an old man." He said as he raised his gaze back to Vincent, who now had Barret and Nanaki by his side.

Cloud raised a brow and glanced between his ex friends. _**"They are not your friends anymore Cloud, they are enemies, they want you dead and they don't have a problem with spilling your blood. End them!" **_Cloud's eyes narrowed to thin slits as he flexed his fingers. He still had his hunting knife in his boot... With a sudden bark of laughter Cloud ducked and swiped the blade fro his boot, instantly snapping back up to charge Barret, who gasped and raised his gun arm, not getting a chance to fire as he simply landed on the metal arm and ran up it, he drew back the knife and was about to embed it into the big mans neck but was stopped by sharp fangs digging into his shoulder and claws into his back. He snarled and landed on the ground, bringing an arm to grip crimson fur, he felt small hands beat on his own hand and heard Cait Sith shouting insults at hi. He yanked Nanaki's scruff forward and threw his head back at the same time effectively hitting the wolf lions head with his own,causing him to yelp and release his shoulder. He threw the crimson canine across the field and ducked under a metal fist. He pivoted on his heel and slashed out with the blade, smirking when it slice through flesh. He heard Barret's curse and flicked out his leg, tripping the larger man. He twisted into a standing position and caught Vincent's claw before it could sink into his neck, he winced when one of the claws cut into his skin, drawing a thin stream of blood. He yanked the hand back and grabbed the mans collar, reefing it forward while he thrust his own head forward to meet Vincent's. He stumbled back when Vincent fell backwards with a thud, his own head spinning as his back collided with another. Silver hair blew over his shoulder as he shook his head with a dizzied giggle.

"Whoa, that hurt." He muttered as he shook his head again, he turned his gaze to Vincent and grinned in triumpth. The man was unconscious on the ground with blood trickling down his brow from under the crimson sash.

"_**Your hard head finally pays off." **_

"_Shuddup, it was last minute." _

"Snap out of it Cloud." He heard Sephiroth huff behind him. The blond blinked and smirked, he ignored his own blood trickling down his neck and brow and flipped the hunting knife in his hand. He swapped hands and drew on the Quake Materia, twisting from his brothers back to aim it under the Turk's feet. He let the attack flow and watching in amusement as the earth under the Turk's give a powerful lurch and collapse in on itself, drawing the Turk's under until only their top halves where sticking out of the ground. he snickered and saluted again, turning on his heel to take a fist to the face. He snapped his head back to the front and met angry wine colored eyes.

"Why are you doing this Cloud! This isn't you!" He ducked under the punch she sent at him and grabbed her arms, spinning her to pin her body against the ruined chopper. He locked her wrists and raised them above her head, his green eyes landing back on hers.

"You speak as if you know me." He sneered as he tightened his hold.

"_**Yes, now! Let me take her body now!" **_Cloud smirked and tilted his head.

"Cloud, please, don't fight us, come back and let us help you!" Cloud's smirk slid off his face and he glared instead.

"I don't want your help. But you know what? There is something you can do for me." Tifa blinked and stared up at him. "Say hello to the others in the Lifestream." With that he dropped and crashed his lips against hers, using her gasp to slid his tongue into her mouth. He smirked when he felt Jenova shifting, detaching herself from his mind and passing herself into Tifa's body through their locked lips. He barely felt Tifa's struggling as she tried to get him off, but gladly removed his lips from hers with a crooked grin. Not a moment after he detached himself from the brunette collapsed onto the ground. Cloud rolled his shoulders and turned around to find the fight mostly over. The only ones really standing were Cid and Reno, but Sephiroth was quick to take care of that, throwing them both into the side of the helicopter not too far from Cloud. He smirked and looked over the area as Sephiroth moved to stand beside him.

"This was pathetically easy." Cloud nodded as he turned his gaze to the unconscious woman at his feet. Sephiroth followed his gaze and raised a brow. "So it's done? Cloud nodded.

"She'll need some time, so we'll leave her here for the others to look after her."

A//N This was an odd chapter eh? Oh well, review!


End file.
